She Keeps Me Warm
by MultiFandomFanGirl101
Summary: AU! SwanQueen. A group of college friends at the cinema. Fluff! MWAH!


**A/N I DON'T OWN OUaT OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

Checking her watch for the fifth time in the last five minutes, Regina let out a sigh.

''Come on.'' Her friend, Kathryn said as she placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. ''Everyone's ready to order some popcorn. Let's go.'' She added with a soft smile.

''You don't think her stupid car broke down, do you?'' Regina asked; chewing on her borrom lip nervously.

''Nah. That car can withstand anything.'' Kathryn replied with a laugh. When she saw the worry in Regina's eyes, she added, ''Besides, she said she'd be a bit late so there's no need to worry.''

''Yeah, you're probably right.'' Regina said with a soft sigh and she and Kathryn made their way to the rest of the group.

''You'd tell me if there was something going on between you and Emma, right?'' Kat asked quietly so only Regina could hear.

''Uh...'' Regina started. Of course she liked Emma, loved even, but there was no way she was gonna admit that to anyone. Not to her best friend and certainly not to Emma Swan herself. There's too much to risk. She didn't want to ruin their friendship and she didn't want to make things awkward amongst her friends because she was pretty sure Emma did not feel the same way.

Before Regina could say anything else, she felt a pair of icy cold hands covering her eyes. She gasped at the touch, but did not flinch away because, the lovely sweet scent of one Emma Swan enveloped her senses.

''Emma Swan!'' She hissed, trying to sound angry, but her voice sounded relieved; earning a chuckle from the blonde.

''Your face is so warm.'' Emma said as she moved her hands to cup Regina's cheeks. ''Hmm. Toasty warm.'' She said with a smile.

Regina took hold of Emma's hands and removed it from her face.

''Hey! That's mean. I just wanted to warm my hands.'' Emma said with mock hurt, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Regina turned around and arched an eyebrow. ''Using my face?'' She asked incrediously.

Emma smiled sheepishly, looked at the brunette and shrugged, ''You have a very hot face.'' She said, earning a few raised eyebrows and knowing smirks from the group, but neither Emma nor Regina noticed.

Blushing, Regina told the blonde they should get their snacks before the movie starts. She turned around and saw everyone looking at her and Emma. She opened her mouth to address them all, but Emma's hands once again found her face. The blonde chuckled when Regina said, ''Seriously?!''. The chuckle died down when Regina took Emma's hands and brought them around her waist, causing Emma to move forward and stand flush against the brunettes back.

Regina covered Emma's cold hands with her own causing Emma to let out a content sigh. She placed her cheek on Regina's shoulder and whispered in her ear, ''You're like my own personal heater or something.''

Regina blushed and so did Emma when she heard Ruby's snort. She looked up from Regina's shoulder, letting her chin rest there.

''Oh, hi guys.'' She greeted with a lopsided smile.

'I was starting to think I was invisible.'' Belle's thick Australian accent came through.

''Me too, babe.'' Ruby replied with a smirk while looking at Emma and Regina.

Mulan cleared her throat, ''Ladies, we should probably hurry up if we do not want to miss the movie.'' She said impatiently and took Aurora's hand and led her to the snack counter.

''Right!'' Regina said and the others nodded then followed Mulan.

Regina released Emma's hands and took a step forward, but was stopped in place when Emma's arms circled her waist.

''So warm. No leaving.'' Emma mumbled into Regina's hair.

''Emma...'' Regina said, but froze when Emma's nose touched her neck.

''What are you doing?'' Regina asked, standing completely still.

''Warming myself up?'' Emma spoke into her neck causing a shiver to run down Regina's spine.

''Oh, I made my heater cold.''

''I'm not cold. And I'm not your heater.'' Regina said as she turned around to face the blonde. Emma's arms were still loosely around her.

''But you are.'' Emma said seriously while looking into beautiful deep brown eyes.

''Emma, what...''

''When I hear your voice... It makes me feel warm.'' Emma said.

Regina shyly looked up into Emma's eyes and slightly tilted her head to the side. A small smile graced her lips when she saw the one on Emma's.

''Your smile...'' Emma started. ''You have a beautiful smile and it warms me so much whenever I see it.'' She said as she pulled Regina closer. ''Do not even get me started on your laugh, '' She said and tightened her arms around Regina.

Regina moved her hands around Emma's neck and looked up at her nervously, biting her bottom lip.

''Don't do that.'' Emma suddenly said.

''Do what?'' Regina asked, confused.

''Your lip, don't bite it like that. It's very distracting.'' Emma said with a cute pout.

Regina laughed at that and rested her head against Emma's shoulder.

''Regina?''

''Hmm?'' Regina answered, lifting her head from where it was resting to look at Emma.

Emma took in a deep breath and softly said, ''Stop me if I read the signs wrong.'' She leaned in slowly towards Regina and looked at her lips.

Not wasting any time, Regina leaned in the extra inch and gently touched her luscious lips to Emma's soft pink ones.

Emma smiled when she felt Regina's lips and pulled away, only to press her lips against Regina's once again. Slowly their lips moved together. They didn't deepen the kiss. They kept it short and sweet and still it managed to leave both Emma and Regina warm all over.

They pulled away from each other, both with big smiles on their faces.

''We... uh, we should probably get going.''

''Yeah...'' Regina said as she removed her arms from around Emma's neck, reluctantly.

Emma removed her arms from around Regina's waist as well, but took hold of her hand. She laced their fingers together, not ready to lose any contact with the brunette just yet. When they made their way to the snack counter, Regina felt her phone vibrate.

[Lucy u got some 'splainin' 2 do ;) ] -Kat

Regina rolled her eyes and leaned in closer to Emma. Emma looked at her and smiled, giving Regina's hand a little squeeze and placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

''Hmm, Your kisses keeps me warm.'' Regina suddenly said and earned herself one of Emma Swan's most gorgeous smiles.

...

**A/N I hope it wasn't too bad or weird. Have a lovely day. MWAH!**


End file.
